User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Mola Ram
. The villain responsible that the PG-13 rating exists today...]] Hello guys! Today, in the wake that Halloween is near, here's my sixteenth PE proposal, and it's about Mola Ram, the main antagonist of the action adventure film Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. I know he's already on the Pure Evil category, but I want to give my reasons for which why we must have definitely approve him as PE in a definitive way. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Mola Ram is a Thuggee High Priest who operates the secret Temple of Doom under Pankot Palace. His goal is to apease Kali Ma, his goddess, whom he wants to release so she can unleash destruction and chaous over the world, as well as wipe out all other religions aside of the British, who nearly exterminated the Thuggee during the Sepoy Mutiny the last century. To do so, Mola Ram wants to recover the five lost Sankara Stones to make the Thuggee unstoppable, kidnapping the children from the Mayapore village and enslaving them so they will work on their mines and find the Stones or find diamonds with which they can finance their operations. He eventually gets to find three of the Sankara Stones. Mola Ram first appears when Indiana Jones, Willie Scott and Short Round discover the Temple of Doom. In a sacrifice for Kali, in front of all Thuggee believers and followers, Mola Ram rips off the heart of a living man (who oddly still lives after that) and burns him alive by lowing him inside a cage into the lava below. After the ceremony ends, Mola Ram leaves the Temple and Indy takes advantage to steal the Stones, but gets captured when he defends an innocent kid from being whipped to death by the Chief Guard, while Willie and Short Round get captured as well by other Thuggee. After telling the American doctor about his plans, Mola Ram had Indy forcibly drink the Black Sleep of Kali Ma, a drug which induces whoever drinks into into an hypnotized state, making Indy one of his servants. Meanwhile, he has Short Round send to the mines to work there and decides to have Willie Scott as Kali's newest sacrifice. However, Shorty escapes and releases Indy from his trance, leading Mola Ram to escape. After Indy and his party release all Mayapore children and the Chief Guard gets killed, Mola Ram orders to flood the mines to kill them, but the trio manages to escape. Now wanting to let them go, Mola Ram tracked down the trio along with some of his men to a bridge, where they tried to kill them after Indy threatened to throw the Sankara Stones into the crocodile-infested river. Realizing what he needed to do to get rid of Mola Ram, Indy cut the bridge, sending all Thuggee present there to their deaths, with only Mola Ram and few of his guards surviving. However, all of Mola Ram guards end up falling to their deaths and Mola Ram tries to desperately kill Jones, but Indy invokes Shiva's power and burns Mola Ram, causing him to let go and fall to his death below, ending his tyrannical reign of terror for good. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom is an action movie part of the Indiana Jones film series which features the adventures of Indiana Jones. Indy often has to fight either Nazis, Soviets, fanatical zealots, etc. However, from all the main antagonists of the series, who were selfish and wanted the artifacts for themselves, Mola Ram is definitely the worst of all and he wanted to unleahs chaos and destruction across the world for the sake of serving Kali. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon, and Mola Ram does so when he brainwashes Indy, demonstrating that if one doesn't join his side, he will force him/her into it by drugging them or killing them for his nefarious plans. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? While Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom is frequently regarded as the darkest film of the Indiana Jones film series (personally, it is my least favorite), Mola Ram is best remembered as the most evil villain of the series. Aside that he's the only main antagonist who has no affiliations to a military party (René Belloq and Walter Donovan were with the Nazis and Irina Spalko was a Soviet), Mola Ram shows how cruel and sadistic he can be during the whole film. Only living to serve Kali Ma, his goddess, Mola Ram wants to release her with the Sankara Stones to unleash destruction and chaos across the world so he can rule it in her name, uncaring on how many innocent people will die as a result, believing that they aren't worthy just because they belong to other religions, like Christianity. Taking this into account, Mola Ram will search for any excuse to make his goals seem justified, wanting to eradicate the British for their attempt in the 19th century to wipe out the Thuggee cult while ignoring the fact that it was the Thuggee's brutality and savageness that led the British to finish off with most of them, showing how genocidal Mola Ram wants to be. He's also a power hungry individual, as demonstrated when he uses the Black Sleep of Kali Ma on the young Zalim Singh thanks to Chattar Lal's help so he can indirectly control the city of Pankot and lie to the British to keep them away. A complete sadist, Mola Ram is a completely heartless, cruel and ruthless man who didn't see wrong on his actions as long it benefited his cult. He sacrifices innocent victims on Kali's name in horryfing ways (specifically, ripping off the heart of the still-living victim and then had him/her lowered inside a cage to the lava pit below) and tortured his enemies likewise, even going as far to drug them with the Black Sleep of Kali Ma to subdue them to his will and force them to do things under his control, as shown when he decides to sacrifice Willie Scott by having an hypnotized Indiana Jones lowering her into the lava pit, a fitting example of his cruelness. But Mola Ram's cruelness isn't only with his enemies or those who oppose him: the High Priest is even willing to kill his own men if he sees it necessary, as shown in the climax when he grabs one of his most faithful Thuggee guards and throws him against Indy to knock Jones off the broken bridge into the crocodile-infested river below, chuckling at his henchman's demise. A ruthless slaver, Mola Ram also forces innocent children to work as slaves in the mines of Pankot to dig for the remaining Sankara Stones or alternatively for diamonds which he can use to finance the Thuggee's operations, not caring if the Chief Guard has to whip them to work effectively. A great example of greediness, isn't it? Of course, many of you will say that Mola Ram may be somewhat misunderstood because given that his father was a Thuggee priest, he may have been raised since his early life to worship Kali and thus he just does what his religion asks for. But this is totally wrong because Kali is actually the goddess of change and empowerment, which means that while she causes destruction, she does it as it will have a positive change, which indicates that Mola Ram's Thuggee cell is a highly unorthodox and heretical terrorist organization and that it's highly divorced of the mainstream Hinduism, demonstrating that Mola Ram knows that he does is wrong and enjoys it, as when he poisons Zalim's father Premjit for discovering him so Zalim can ascend to the throne and be drugged insteas of also drugging the boy's father too to control both of them. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about definitely having Mola Ram officially approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals